Explorers' Guild of Eorzea Wiki
Eorzea in Transition The realm of Eorzea is the most beautiful and fascinating part of our world, Hydaelyn. It forever attracts wanderers, heroes, and villains, all seeking to change the face of the world or the course of history. Often less knowledgeable than they ought to be, they frequently damage that which they seek to claim, or lose their lives or limbs to the exotic, terrible creatures and dangers that lurk upon this fair land. Wishing to answer all of these concerns, a group of enthusiastic and dedicated young adventurers begins an endeavor to preserve the land's rich history and culture, uncover truths, and educate other adventurers, for a better and more glorious future! Explorers_Banner.png|Join the Explorers!|link=Becoming an Explorer|linktext=The world awaits! Exhaustive_Research_Banner.jpg|The Library|link=The Library|linktext=Exhaustive research within Excavation_Banner.png|Services!|link=Services|linktext=How can we help you today? Job_Postings_Banner.png|Available Missions|link=Notice Board|linktext=Check here regularly! The Explorers' Guild The Explorers' Guild seeks to work together with the Adventurers' Guild and the various other guilds and companies to carry out a threefold mission: # Investigate. The Explorers' Guild regularly sends forth its members into the world to gather new knowledge, and confirm old knowledge. This includes anything from surveying a prospective construction site, to examining the local flora and fauna, to carrying out professional archaeological digs. All information and relics are then collected and curated... # Illuminate. Information is useless in discrete bits, but becomes increasingly valuable when it's connected to the rest. The Explorers' Guild maintains a library of what is known about the realm of Eorzea, and it grows exponentially with every excursion, expedition, or exploration. # Inform. This library the Explorers' Guild makes available to any and all, be they adventurer or scholar, soldier or laborer. With it, it is our fervent hope that we can arm and improve the minds of our fellow residents of Eorzea, and prepare them to do great deeds and to live well. Explore With Us! The Explorers' Guild is ready to assist you! Whether it is through the sharing of knowledge in our ever-expanding library, more direct training and education in the ways of Eorzea, or unique services such as surveying and legal research, we stand prepared to help improve the lives and livelihood of the good people of this realm. We welcome new adventurers, or even seasoned adventurers, to sharpen their skills and minds with us! We also conduct expeditions in larger groups, some of which are open to friends eager to assist! Please visit our hiring board for more details if you wish to learn to become an Explorer, or just reach out to one of us to find out what lies in store for us, and our fellow adventurers! ((The Explorers' Guild is a Free Company on the Mateus server of Final Fantasy XIV. All information and imagery contained in this Wikia is subject to copyright and patent by Square Enix. We're not making a real dime off of any of this, nor in-game gil. It's all about loving this awesome game.)) New information available! Please browse at your leisure! Category:Browse